random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PixelMiette/400 Questions again
Do I have a social life? No. Do I have too much free time on my hands? Yes. Again. Begin! ---- 1. Name: Aisling 2. Nickname(s): Pixel 3. Birthday: April 20 4. That makes you (age): 13 lol 5. Where were you born (city): yourmomgay city, fuckistan 6. Location : Somewhere in the eastern side of Canada 7. Shoe size: Yes 8. How many piercings?: uh 9. Tattoos?: None 10. When you wake up you're: On my phone or computer 11. When your about to sleep you're: Thinking about the most painful way to commit die 12. Zodiac sign: Taurus 13. Chinese sign: Rooster 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: No 16. School: A really shitty middle school Section Two: Looks 17. Nationality: Canadian heheh 18. Hair colour: Brown 20. Weight: I don't care enough to remember 21. Height: short as fuck and i hate it 22. Braces?: Y eah 23. Glasses?: Y eah 2 Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: Neither 25. If so, who?: None 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: Do fictional people count? 27. Who has a crush on you? I don't care. Chances are I'll never date them even if my life depended on it. 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf? I never would 29. Who was your first kiss: Uh, nobody? 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody. 31. Are you a virgin? Yes 32. Ever had a threesome before? *loads gun* STOP ASKING ME SEXUAL SHIT 33. NQ- Every been swarmed by ladybugs?: No. 34. Have you ever been in love? Do fictional crushes count? 35. Broken any hearts? I don't know 36. Got your heart broken? Nah 37. Ever liked a friend? Nah 38. What happened? Still friends Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in?: none 40. How many were serious enough to count: none 41. Who were those serious ones: none 42. NQ- Who used to be your best friend: My asshole neighbor 43. What made them different: He constantly gaslighted me and treated me like shit because I just so happen to be autistic 44. What happened: We stopped being friends 45. Best boy/girlfriend: none 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: none 47. Ever been kissed: No? 48. Who do you want back: Any family member of mine that died 49. Who do you regret: none 50. Why?: None Section Five: Favourites 51. Song: Sex Offender Shuffle "News 39" by Hatsune Miku 52. Movie: I don't even know anymore 53. Food: Eating is for the weak 54. Drink: Bepis 55. Store: N/A 56. Television show: ok ko.... and unikitty 57. Holiday: Christmas, aka The Only Good Holiday. You know I'm right. 58. Book: The "I Don't Read Books" Manifesto by Natalia PixelMiette 59. Ice cream: I don't like ice cream. 60. Sweets: Candy is gross. 61. Crisps: PLAIN AAAAAAA 62. Type of music: K-Pop, Vocaloid 63. Artist: BLACKPINK 64. Word: Bastard 65. Time of day: 3:00 AM so I can summon demons 66. Dressing: None 67. Alcoholic drink: I'm 13. You can't drink in my province until you turn 19. 68. Colour(s): PURPLE!!!! ALSO PINK AND BLUE AND WHITE AND BLACK AND RED AND ORANGE AND THE FUCKING RAINBOW 69. Piece of clothing: Hoodies because I am ~temperature sensitive~ 70. Character: THE FROWN BOY! and shannon :) 71. Smell: hand sanitizerrrrrr 72. Shampoo: I don't know 73. Soap: I don't know 74. Smiley: uwu 75. Board game: None 76. Sport: None 77. Number: 13 78. Quote: anything the frown boy has ever said 79. Animal: Bunnies are nice. 80. Actor: (shrugs) 82. Vegetable: Potato 83. Fruit: I hate fruit. 84. Place to be: In front of my computer at 3 AM on a school night because I can't fucking sleep. 85. Thing in your room: the computer lmao 86. Gum: can't chew it bc braces 87. Shape: twiangles 88. Country: South Korea and China 89. Mall: N/A 90. Car: I don't care about cars :/ 91. Boy's name: Raymond, Jasper, Silas, Solaris, Katsu, Kazuki, Calixto, Chuck 92. Girl's name: Shannon, Jennie, Xenia, Harper, Amy, Skylar, Kaede, Kitty, Kitron 93. Family member: All of them 94. Restaurant: I don't know 95. Movie place: What? 96. Person to go to the movies with: Movie theatres are for chumps! 97. Noise: The first note of the OK KO theme 98. Brand of shoe: I don't care 99. Brand of clothing: I don't care 100. Body part of a chicken: The wings 101. Swear word: Bastard, Shitlord, Cunt, Dickwheeze, Dickweed, Shitfucker 102. Month: April :D 103. Possession: lol 104. Team: None 105. Season: Spring 106. Radio station: I don't care 107. Magazine: It's 2018, nobody reads magazines. 108. Favorite grade: 4 (those were the lit times), 8 109. Least favorite grade: 5 and 7 to an extent 110. Teacher: My grade 4 teacher, grade 7 French teacher 111. Least favorite teacher: My grade 7 math teacher 112. Subject: French. It's also my best subject, and I've been learning it for almost 4 years now! Ever since I began learning it in grade 4 (because it's required by the government so it wasn't really a choice for me). I always got A's for some reason and I still don't know how or why I'm so good in it I just REALLY LIKE FRENCH 113. Subject to talk about: French Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mom?: my mom 115. Who's your dad?: my dad 116. Any step-parents?: Nah 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: Both of my parents because they know about dank memes 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: No favorites. 123. Worse relative: None 124. Do you get along with your parents? Yes 125. With your siblings? My siblings don't exist! 126. Does anyone understand you? Yes and no. 127. Do you have any pets?: My dog and cat. 128. If so, what kind and name?: I'd prefer not to say 129. If not, what do you want as a pet?: A rabbit. Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? Yeah 132. Did you drop out?: no 133. Your current GPA: I'm in eighth grade for fuck's sake 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: I bring lunch because my school's lunch fucking suuuuuucks 135. ABC's?: What 136. Favorite class: French. 137. Play any sports at school?: No. 138. Are you popular? hm 139. Favorite memory: My 10th birthday (happened in grade 4). THAT WAS THE LITTEST DAY EVER AAAAA 140. Most humiliating moment: This year when I had to suffer with this one classmate of mine who was obsessed with me. She moved away a few months ago. 141. Most funniest moment: A lot of them. 142. Most scared moment: Two words - report cards. Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: A bird that can't fly. 146. Dog: Epic 147. Christina Aguilera: Somebody 148. Ricky Martin: I'm Pickle Ricky shot 149. 50 cent: No 150. Poop: Guido 151. Beach: No 152. Desert: Sand 153. Water: drink 154. Osama: BIN SHOPE shot 155. Love: uhh 156. Your little brother: I don't have siblings. I already stated that. 157. Butt: Ew 158. Clowns: No 159. Wonder: Uh 160. Brown: Please no 161. Banana: Gross 162. Sex: Stop it 163. Parents: my parents 164. Homosexuals: people 165. God: Probably doesn't exist Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: despacito 167. Heaven: no 168. Devil: Fuck yeah 169. Hell: actually yes 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: Yes. They take the form of the Apyr himself, Crinkly Wrinkly. 172. Fortune tellings: no 173. Magic: no 174. Love at first sight: nah 175. Ghosts: yep 176. Voo-doo dolls: no 177. Reincarnation: Yep 178. Yourself: sometimes Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: No 180. Do drugs: No 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: Yeah, only online. My mom lets me say "shit" and "hell" IRL though. 183. Sing in the shower: No, because when I sing, I sound like crackhead K.O. 184. Like school: Not really 185. Want to get married: F u c k n o. 186. Type with all of your fingers: no lol 187. Think you're attractive: I don't care????? 188. Drink and drive: No. 189. Snore: No. 190. Sleep walk: No. 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: No Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: No. 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: No. 194. Told that person how you felt: No. 195. Been arrested: No. 196. Gone to jail or juve: No. 197. Skateboarded: No. 198. Skinny dipped: No. 199. Rock climbed: It sounds scary. No. 200. Killed someone: No. 201. Watched porn: Why would I ever 202. Gone on a road trip: Yep. 203. Went out of the country: Yep. 204. Talked back to an adult: I guess? 205. Broken a law: No 206. Got pulled over: No 208: Cried to get out of trouble: Yes 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: I was never put in that situation 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: No 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: No 213. Moon someone: No 214. Shop-lifted: No 215. Worked at McDonald's: No 216. Eaten a dog: No 217. Give money to a homeless person: Yep 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: No 220. Had a one night stand: No 221. Smoked: No 222. Done drugs: No but I joke about it a lot 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: No 224. Slap someone for being stupid: Yep 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Kind of 227. Caught someone doing something: No 228. Played a game that removes clothing: No 229. Cried during a movie: Yes 230. Cried over someone: Yeah I cried over Frown last night :) 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: No 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: No 233. Ran away from home: I attempted to when I was like 6 234. Cheated on a test: I remember doing it once in grade 3 Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: NO 236. Sky dive: HELL NO 237. Swim with dolphins: I DON'T KNOW 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: e 240. Lie to the police: No 241. Run from the police: I don't know 242. Lie to your parents: No 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: No 244. Be an exotic dancer: NO 245. NQ- Kill the president: I live in Canada. We don't have a president. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: Yes 247. Loud: Yes 248. Nice: For the most part 249: Outgoing: Depends 250: Quiet: Kind of 251. Mean: When my buttons are pushed 252. Emotional: Yep 253. Sensitive: Sort of 254. Gay: Yeah 255. Strong: NO 256. Weak: YEAH SURE 257. Caring: Kind of 258. Dangerous: Nah 259. Crazy: Somewhat 260. Spontaneous: No 261. Funny: Yeah I guess 262. Sweet: I guess, idk 263. Sharing: I try 264. Responsible: Nononono 265. Trustworthy: Yus 266. Open-minded: Kind of 267. Creative: Ye 268. Cute: I don't know or care 269. Slick: Ambiguously 270. Smart: Probably 271. Dumb: Probably 272. Evil: Probably 273. Ghetto: No 274. Classy: N o 275. Photogenic: NO NO NO 276. Dependable: Idk 277. Greedy: Sort of 278. Ugly: I don't think I'm ugly? 279. Messy: YES 280. Neat: No 281. Perverted: No? 282. Silly: Idk 283. A Bitch: When I lose my temper, I can be quite the bitch. 284. A Good Listener: Not really 285. A Fighter: Sort of 286. A Party Animal: No no no no no 287. A Game Freak: No, I'm not a video game company. 288. A Computer Freak: Nah Section Fourteen: Future 289: Dream Job: I want to work in the medical business. 290. Dream house: Just a house. 291. Husband/wife: I don't know. 292. Kids: I don't want kids. 293. Names: I don't want kids. 294. Pets: Probably, idk 295. Car: Idk and idc 296. Age you would want to get married: Idk and idc 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: Idk and idc 298. Honeymoon: Idk and idc Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: All the people I met on the wiki 300. Known the longest: That asshole neighbor 301. Craziest: Me, probably 302. Loudest: ME 100% 303. Shyest: Me 304. Best hair: Me? Idk 305. Best eyes: N/A 306. Best body: N/A 307. Most Athletic: This girl I know who is a huge bitch and everyone fucking hates her including me 308. Hot-Tempered: ME 309. Most impatient: ME 310. Shortest: MY COCKHEAD DICKFACE ASSHAT TWAT EX-FRIEND 311. Tallest: My best friend 312. Skinniest: Idk 313. Best singer: N/A 314. Funniest: My best friend 315. Can always make you laugh: Everyone on this wiki :) 316. Wish you talked to more: N/A 317. Wish you saw more: N/A 318. Who drives you insane after a while: MY FUCKFACE EX-FRIEND 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: Everyone on this wiki 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': No? 321. Whose always been there when you need them: My best friend 322. Who is like your family: Everyone on this wiki 323. How many friends do you have?: A good enough amount 324. How many are really close?: /shrug Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: Air 326. Thing you drank: Air 327. Thing you wore: My pyjamas babey 328. Thing you did: Draw 329. Place you went: School 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: Bottom text 331. Person you saw: My mom 332. Person you hugged: Confidential 333. Person you kissed: ? 334. NQ- Person you beat to a juicy pulp: Me 335. Person you talked to online: My friends on the RNW Discord 336. Person you talked to on the phone: my father 337. Song you heard: some Kagamine Rin song 338. Show you saw: Unikitty 339. Time you fought with your parents: A while ago 340. Time you fought with a friend: Last year 341. Words you said: "yeah sure" iirc Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: Air 344. What are you drinking: PEPSI AAAAAAAAAAAAA 345. What are you thinking: I hate Stuart little. Jesus fuck I hate him so much I’m gonna kill him tonight that tax evading ratshit. I’m gonna send Remy from ratatouille on his fucking ass and kick his little ass. Stuart little ruined my family. My wife cheated on me with fucking Stuart little. He thinks he’s so much better than us cause he’s a god damn rat. I’m shaking with anger right now I’m gonna fucking stomp on him. His dad was probably a rapist and that’s why he’s such a fucking pussy. I’m gonna take my dads 2003 Yukon XL right over Stuart littles fucking Red Car. God I hate him so much I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna take a fucking jet ski right over his fucking sailboat. He’s the reason for my problems. The god damn cat should’ve eaten that fucker. I hate him so much I’m going to murder that bitch. 346. What are you wearing: Clothes 347. What are you doing: typing this 349. Hair: Short, but it's good enough. Just shoulder-length. 350. Mood: EXCITED BECAUSE I'M SEEING SPIDERVERSE TONIGHT (12/14/18) LETS GET THIS BREAAAAAAAD 351. Listening to: "Ack!!" by Bowling for Soup 352. Talking to anyone: Yeah lol 353. Watching anything: my screen Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: No 355. Are you a carnivore: Probably not 356. Are you heterosexual: im lesbain 357. Do you like penguins: Fuck yeah I like penguins 358. Do you write poetry: No 359. Do you see stupid people: Everywhere 360. You + Me: Idk 361. Do you like the Osbournes: Who? 362. Can you see flying pigs: Whomst? 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: Yus 364. Are you from Afghanistan: Whomst've? 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: No 366. Are you a zombie: No? 367. Am i annoying you: Uh 368. Do you bite your nails: No 369. Can you cross your eyes: Yes 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: No 371. Have you touched someone's private part: No Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter. Winter is the best season. 373. Spring or Autumn: Spring 374. Shakira or Britney: Britney 375. MTV or VH1: Neither 376. Black or White: Either 377. Yellow or Pink: Pink 378. Football or Basketball: Neither 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: Moblie 380. Pen or Pencil: Pen 381. Cold or Hot: Hot 382. Tattoos or Piercings: Neither 383. Inside or Outside: Inside 384. Weed or Alcohol: Neither 385. Coke or Pepsi: Pepsi. The debate has been settled. 386. Tape or Glue: Tape 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: MacDonald's Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: No. 389. About boy bands: BAD. DELETE. BAD. BAD. BAD. DELETE. BAD. DELETE. 390. About suicide: Don't do it pl0x 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: Fuck yourself slowly with a very, very, very rusty fencing sword. 392. About teen pregnancy: BAD. DELETE. 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: In my own grave! :) 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: Literally nobody 395. About gay men: They're cool! Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: No 397. Current weather right now: Bad 398. Current time: 4:34 PM 399. Any shout outs- shoutout to my dad, richard unikitty 400. Last thoughts: ��Hit �� or miss�� I guess ��they ��never ❌ miss, huh ����? You ��got ��a boyfriend��, I bet ����he ��doesn't ��kiss ���� ya�� mwah�� ��He ��gon' find ���� another girl �� ��and he ��won't�� miss�� ya�� He ��gon' ��skrrt and hit ���� the dab�� like ���� Wiz ��Khalifa�� Category:Blog posts